


Clean

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Dean's nesting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 9





	

Ever since Dean had been 'nesting' when they first got the Bunker he has had an almost OCD tendency to clean.

Ben's tendency to leave stuff out really didn't help him.

It was funny really, to everyone except Dean.

Dean would yell at Ben for leaving things around and Ben would put them away and then do exactly the same thing the next day. Cas had started leaving his things around as well, and this just irritated Dean.

Sam was caught out right laughing one day when Dean was arguing with his angel and 'son' about the fact they had left their coats on the floor by the door (Dean had started making Cas take his coat off). The younger brother had instantly been confronted about his laughter.

"D-Dean's the Mom!" Sam had said, laughing as he spoke.

Sam had ended up with a bruised jaw, a broken rib and a black eye for that comment.

Later on, maybe 5 hours or so, Dean let Cas heal Sam. But only because he was worrying about that little Bitch.


End file.
